Into the Future
by FanfictionSoldier15
Summary: I don't know why this simple crossover took me so long. I wanted to do this because this was the first POM and LOK crossover ever in . This story was simple,its not meant to mean much, kind of got lazy around parts and I probably won't continue this.


"Rico find anything suspicious down there?" Skipper calls out, his voice echoing down the sewers. Rico calls back with a "No" and continues his search.

Skipper and the rest of his team were exploring the sewers of New York for a reason. Kowalski's newest invention, the Ener-Dar, had detected a strange energy emitting from the sewers. Skipper, thinking it was the Rat King and his many lackeys, went with his team to investigate.

"Kowalski any luck on finding that energy source you were talking about earlier?" Skipper looked at Kowalski, awaiting an answer. "Were getting ever so closer to the energy source but I can't seem to pinpoint the actual location of it. It's possibly from all of the sewers many pathways, that I can't pinpoint the location."

"That's good were getting closer." Skipper shakes his head, approvingly. It was good that his team was making progress; it wouldn't be long before they found the energy source. All of a sudden a specific noise catches Skipper's attention. The sound was so faint; none of his team could hear it, except himself.

It sounded like tiny footsteps, similar to a small animal. Skipper's gut feeling assumed who it was. "It's probably Ringtail or Sadeyes." Skipper murmured underneath his breath, in annoyance. To be honest, he hoped it wasn't Ringtail, he truly did. Whenever he'd come in the midst of a mission, it usually ends horribly or surprisingly works out in a quirky way. Skipper just had too much on his mind to be worrying about Ringtail at this moment.

Skipper sighs, before looking down one of the many dark pathways. Private notices Skipper's sigh and wonders over to him. "Skipper are you okay, something seems to be on your mind?" "Private, I'm not okay. My gut is telling me that Ringtail is coming and trust me, my gut has never been wrong!"

Skipper was right, his gut feelings were always right, not a single thing wrong. Private believed Skipper, when Private listened closely he could hear the footsteps getting closer.

A tail suddenly pops out of the darkness. The fluffy tail was red and lighter shades of the color. That definitely wasn't Julien; his tail was black and grayish, definitely not red. This surely caught the attention of everyone, what was it, if it wasn't King Julien? The rest of its body emerges from the darkness and it definitely wasn't King Julien, it probably wasn't even a lemur to begin with.

It looked like some sort of raccoon creature but a majority of its fur was two different shades of red. The only thing different was its ears, they were pure white.

The penguins were absolutely shocked; they'd never seen anything like it before. "What is it Kowalski?" Private asked, keeping his eyes on the animal. "I'm not sure myself Private. Possibly a raccoon or a red panda, I'm just not certain?" Kowalski wasn't sure what to call it; he'd never seen anything like it.

The animal looked at the penguins, taking its attention from whatever it was looking at it. It blinked a few times at the penguins before dashing back down the hallway. "It's getting away, after it!" Skipper ordered. Him and the rest of his team give chase to the animal, all wondering the same question: What was it?

_Meanwhile, commotion was going on somewhere else in the sewers..._

Mako and Bolin were exploring the sewers of New York. They couldn't recall how they got here. All they remembered was waking up and noticing Korra and Pabu were missing. They didn't even notice they had completely left Republic City. Now they were looking for Korra and Pabu and to escape the sewers

"Bolin, do you even know where were going anymore?" Mako asked; he was quite skeptical of Bolin's sense of direction. "Trust me on this bro, I know were where going." Bolin said with such relaxation and calmness, it irritated Mako somewhat. "Okay Bolin, if you absolutely know where were going, then explain why we passed by that "Beware of rats." sign for the fifth time." Bolin looks at the sign, he recalled seeing that sign before, Mako was right, he didn't know we're he was going.

"Okay maybe I don't know my way around here but will find our way out." "Whatever you say; as long we find Korra." "And Pabu!" Bolin chimed in. The two walked in silence for the time being until they came across Pabu.

The ferret was lost in the sewers; it must've been looking for Mako and Bolin but couldn't find them. The instant Pabu saw Bolin; the ferret runs over to Bolin in an instant; he was happily trotting around Bolin. While Bolin and Pabu were enjoying there "family reunion" something had caught his attention. He looks around and sees two penguins. One had a Mohawk while the other seemed taller than the other.

Penguins in the sewers, this was definitely strange, he'd seen a lot of oddities in his life but this beat the cake. The penguins looked as confused as Mako did; they must've been as confused as Mako was. "Hey Mako we found Pabu know all …" Bolin turns around, with Pabu sitting on his head, and saw the two penguins.

"You see this Mako?" Bolin just continued to look at penguins, disturbed. "Yea I see that." The two had seen a handful of strange situations but nothing like this. The penguins suddenly slide off on their bellies into the darkness of the sewer

"I'm going after those penguins Mako." "Why?" Mako responds, raising his eyebrow quizzically. "I don't know; they catch my interest!" Bolin exclaims before running after the penguins. "Mako doesn't run off like that, you're going to get yourself hurt!" Mako runs after Bolin, having to follow after his brother.


End file.
